A veces los sentimientos que tratas de ocultar te traicionan
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Su relacion habia cambiado despues del cumpleaño de Kagura.Ella le debia una respuesta y el la esperaba. Todo terminaria en navidad [Okikagu-Shinsoyo] [Au-escolar] [especial navidad] [historia final de: "no busques una escusa para no dar un regalo" y "Si cerebras el cumpleaño de alguien: secuestralo"]


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Si, dos one-shot en un dia. Esta vez es un especial que se me ocurrio para todos mis lectores. Tambien es la tercera parte de la historia que hice para el cumpleaño del sádico y de la china :'D**

 **Espero que le guste y lo disfrute n.n**

 ** _Los derechos de los personajes son del gorila sorachi._**

* * *

 **A veces los sentimientos que tratas de ocultar te traicionan  
[Au-escolar]  
[Okikagu-Shinsoyo]  
[Especial navidad]**

* * *

Desde el día de su cumpleaños las cosas con su rival había cambiado.

Todos veían aquel cambio entre ellos dos, sobre todos lo más cercano a ellos. Aun recordaba cómo casi se vuelve sorda por el grito de su mejor amiga; al decirle lo que había pasado entre ella y el sádico.

Empezaron a tener algunas salidas, cosa que la chica de cabello bermellón aprovechaba para abastecerse de comida. Aunque también había momentos donde se sentía súper incomoda, cuando su pretendiente le tomaba la mano o la besaba de sorpresa, para luego burlarse de ella por la facilidad en que se ponía roja.

Empezando una pelea que no cambiaba entre ellos.

— Kagura ¿sigues siendo pura? – era el nuevo saludo de su vago tutor. Ocasionando que terminara con un golpe en la cara como respuesta de la chica.

— Sigo siendo pura, estúpido Gin-chan – Ya estaba cansada de que cada vez que llegara de unas de sus salidas con aquel pretendiente su tutor idiota le preguntará aquella cosas. No entendía el comportamiento de su tutor, ¿Qué podía pasar además de unos besos y tomadas de mano? No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar los besos que le había dado en la tarde, aunque recibió también algunos golpes después de su atrevimiento.

— ¡Estas toda sonrojada! – Señalo lo obvio su tutor — ¡Entonces realmente paso algo entre ustedes dos. De seguro hicieron cosas de adulto y no me quieres decir, con eso de estar en la edad donde las hormonas están descontro…! - no había logrado de terminar de decir su pensamiento gracias a una hermosa mesa que le cayó encima de su persona. Otorgado por su molesta hija adoptiva.

— Deja de decir estupideces maldito permamentado – sentencio la menor y fue a su cuarto.

Como cada salida se quedaba pensativa en su cuarto. Recordando todas las veces en que lo confundía como novios y los dos negaban tranquilamente que no lo eran. Sentía un malestar en el estómago cuando lo escuchaba por parte de aquel castaño con ojos rojizos.

— Actualmente no eres mi novia, estas salidas son para conquistarte. Por cierto ¿Cuándo admitirás por fin tus sentimientos por mí? – había sido la respuesta cuando le pregunto esta tarde al no soportar mas su curiosidad. El castaño recibió una patada y miles de maldiciones por una sonrojada Kagura.

Volvió a suspirar.

Se sentía presionada al recordar que le debía una respuesta al sádico. Al principio pensaba en rechazarlo hasta que hablo con Soyo y su hermana mayor, Otae; quienes la convencieron a que pensara mejor las cosas. Sin embrago, ella no podía entender que sentimientos tenia por aquel idiota que la cortejaba, había una parte de ella que quería darle una patada o un golpe en su cara; mientras que la otra solo quería mirarlo y si era posible besarlo.

Se sonrojo y pataleo cuando la idea de besarlo le llego a su mente.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer en Navidad Kagura-chan? – le pregunto su amigo lente que llevaba un humano sonriente en la hora de recreo.

— Ella tendrá una cita conmigo, lentes – el castaño contesto en su lugar, en su rostro adornaba una sonrisa sádica. Esas que provocaban a Kagura unas ganas de patearle en el lugar donde estaba el tesoro de todos los hombres.

— ¿Quién te crees para decir eso maldito sádico? – se notaba que estaba molesta por decidir sin tener su opinión —. Además es una salida de amigos y no me lo has pedido como se debe – sonrió toda altanera a ver como su pretendiente era ahora el que estaba molesto por el rechazo.

— Deberías tener aquella cita con Okita-kun, Kagura-chan – sugirió su mejor amiga con una inocente sonrisa — si quieres podemos ir a comprar por unos vestido para la cita – Soyo era la más emocionada por esa futura salida de amigos que tendría.

Ahí volvía aquella sonrisa altanera en la cara de Sougo.

— Entonces te buscaré a la doce – sentenció el castaño mientras que Kagura bufaba molesta consigo misma.

Ella en silencio había aceptado salir.

Sougo Okita estaba ansioso.

Había pasado ya más de un mes desde su declaración por la china, a pesar de haber empezado a tener cita; aunque ella prefería llamarlo salida de amigos. Dentro de él no podía evitar sentir el nerviosismo de la respuesta que ella le podía dar.

Nunca pensó que alguien aparte de su hermana tuviera un control sobre su persona.

El sabía que ella sentía lo mismo que él, sin embargo, el orgullo y la estupidez de ella era tan grande como su estómago sin fondo. Como también sabía que lo estaba pensando y que cuando le respondiera sería sincera con su respuesta.

— Kagura-chan te corresponderá – escucho detrás de su espalda, sacándolo de su pensamiento y los pasos para regresar a su práctica de Kendo.

Detrás de él estaba un sonriente Shinpachi.

— No estaba pensando en china – contrarresto sin ninguna emoción al chico de los lentes — Además deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad para invitar a la princesa, antes que otro se lo pida.

Shinpachi se sonrojo a lo dicho.

— ¿Crees que acepte salir conmigo? -pregunto nervioso Shinpachi mientras acomodaba los lentes.

— Si no se lo pides, nunca sabrás -dijo tajante el castaño volviendo a su caminata.

— t-tienes razón – dijo aliviado el chico de lentes mientras pensaba en como pedirle a la chica que tenía su corazón como salir.

Había llegado a su humilde casa y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse al sillón, como si fuera una cama. Soltó un suspiro al recordar la conversación que tuvimos con su amiga cuando regresaban de la escuela.

— Podías aprovechar esta cita para darle una respuesta a Okita-san – había sido la propuesta de la sonriente azabache, quien no podía dejar de fantasear con la cita que tendría su mejor amiga con el castaño.

Esas palabras no salían de su mente, sintiéndose nerviosa al pensar en darle una respuesta. Sin embargo, estaba pensando que era lo mejor. Después de todo ya estaba cansada de sentirse presionada para dar una simple respuesta.

Lo había decidido, esa sería la última cita que tendría con ese bastardo.

Se levanto hacia su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y pedirle ayuda a su mejor amiga para ese día. Sin decirle cual decisión había tomado.

De esa forma llegó el día de la cita.

Kagura sentía nerviosismo, se había arreglado de forma especial para esta salida. Había dejado a un lado sus típicos adornos dejando su pelo bermellón suelto, vestía un vestido bastante simple de color rojo hasta la rodilla con un chaleco blanco abierto; mostrando el escote del vestido. Su botas era de color blanco que combinaba con el chaleco, y para complementar usaba un pequeño bolso rojo con detalles dorado en la esquina.

— Oi, ¿A dónde vas vestida así muchachita? – preguntó receloso Gintoki, al darse cuenta media hora después como estaba vestida.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi vestimenta? – Kagura se cruzó los brazos en señal de molestia por la pregunta de su tutor.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Lo tiene todo! Nunca te agregaste en tus antiguas salidas con Okita-kun – Gintoki vio como las mejillas de su hija adoptiva se teñía en un ligero rojizo, provocando que se asustara — ¡Entonces realmente pasara algo entre tú y souchiro-kun! De seguro el regalo que le tienes es tu pure… - no pudo seguir al recibir un golpe en la cara por parte de kagura.

— Cállate viejo. No pasará nada de lo que piensas.

Sus ojos carmesí no podía dejarse de observa como estaba vestida su compañera. Fue sorprendente cuando fue a buscarla y encontrarla arreglada de esa forma. Nunca la vio así en sus anteriores citas y tampoco lo esperaba, que no pudo ocultar el sonrojo en su mejilla por la impresión.

La china se veía preciosa.

— ¿Q-Qué tanto me miras? – preguntó sonrojada por el nerviosismo.

— Nada – respondió el castaño disimulando bien el sonrojo que amenazaba por aparecer en sus mejillas, al haber sido encontrado observándola —. Solo que me sorprende que no tengas tus adornos que siempre usas en el pelo.

— Ah… - el sonrojo se intensificó en Kagura. Aquello le hacía sentir un gozo para el castaño, quien observaba como sus palabras le afectaba.

— Maldito Souchiro-kun… - susurro el permamentado viendo a escondida, la escena que protagonizaba su hija con su alumno sádico.

— Es Sougo, Gin-san – corrigió Shinpachi a su profesor idiota. Había terminado siendo arrastrado en este espionaje, por la chica de cabello azabache que estaba a su lado; grabando la cita de su amiga.

— Souchiro-kun, Sofa-kun da igual su nombre – se excuso el mayor que no dejaba de observar, esperando que el castaño hiciera cualquier movimiento de adulto con su hija para darle una golpiza.

Los ojos de Kagura se iluminaron al ver el lugar donde sería su cita, sería en un parque de diversiones. Sin esperar mucho y sin darse cuenta tomo la mano al castaño para arrastrarlo a la fila de la entrada de dicho parque.

Sougo solo observaba a la chica de cabello bermellón en silencio.

Los actuales acosadores también entraron a la fila en la entrada, para seguir espiando a la pareja.

Sougo estaba fastidiado. Cada vez que tenía el momento para darle un beso a la chica de bermellón y así, verle su cara adornada por el carmesí; algo sucedía que le arruinar el movimiento. Ya sea un juguete o algún sonido que llamaba la atención de kagura.

Kagura se sentía decepcionada. A esta altura el castaño ya le debía haberle robado por lo menos dos besos, sin embargo, no había recibido ninguno. Aquello le molestaba ¿Acaso no era mejor estar así? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma si ella lo iba a rechazar?

Sintió un dolor en el pecho al pensar en aquel rechazo.

— ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el castaño al ver como en sus ojos azulados mostraba tristeza.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí, sádico? – bromeó la chica de cabello bermellón, tenía una sonrisa burlona que eliminaba aquella tristeza que había visto el castaño.

Sougo río divertido y sin que Kagura se diera cuenta, ya la tenía acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo. No podía evitar observar como las mejillas de la chica se volvían rojizas y sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y nerviosismo por su atrevimiento.

— Esto no es divertido -logro soltar Kagura. Queriendo mostrar cómo su cercanía no la afectaba, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba al mostrar cómo se sentía realmente.

— Para mi sí – Sougo no podía evitar acercarse cada vez más a esos labios que lo llamaban a que lo besara.

Kagura solo cerró sus ojos al ver como Sougo se acercaba a ella.

Estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de los labios del otro, de poder tener ese contacto que su cuerpo le pedía. No obstante, tuvieron que alejarse cuando escucharon el grito de una mujer, que parecía haber presenciado un asesinato.

A una distancia de ellos. Estaba un noqueado Gintoki, quien no pudo evitar gritar como mujer al ver como el bastardo estaba por besar a su hija y como ella lo dejaba en vez de patearle sus bolas. Termino siendo noqueado por una enfurecida Soyo, quien era la más molesta con el permamentado por arruinar los momentos románticos.

" _Se lo merece"_ pensó Shinpachi al ver a su profesor noqueado — ¿Que te parece ir por unos helados Soyo-san?

Aquellas palabras fueron mágica para el oído de Soyo.

— Claro Shinpachi-kun – su sonrisa era tan inocente que nadie pensaría que hace unos minutos noqueó a un adulto. Shinpachi se sonrojo a ver esa alumbrante sonrisa —. Vámonos ahora. Okita-san y Kagura-chan ya se están moviéndose.

De esa forma Shinpachi y Soyo siguieron su espionaje mientras comían un helado, al mismo tiempo arrastraban tomándolo por los pies al permamentado.

No habían hablado después de ese momento. Querían centrarse en divertirse en los juegos que le quedaban por subir. Ninguno estaba cómodo para hablar de lo que había pasado.

Sougo estaba molesto, tenía sospecha de quien podía ser el causante de sus intentos fallidos. En su mente sólo estaba las estrategia que tenía para fastidiar a su profesor en clases, si su sospecha era cierta.

Kagura estaba confundida. Si no hubiera sido por el grito ella se había dejado besar y no lo podía creer. Ella aún no entendía bien esta fuerza sin nombre que empezaba a ganarle a su orgullo y era el motivo del por que decidió en rechazar al sádico al final de esta cita.

Otra vez sentía un nudo en el pecho.

— Oi, sádico quiero algodón de dulce – Kagura señalaba el carro que estaba lleno de personas pidiendo sus algodón de dulces.

— No pienso ir a comprarte – dijo el castaño al ver la cantidad de gente que había.

— ¡Eres un flojo! – Le grito molesta por no querer comprarle su algodón de dulce — Dame el dinero, yo iré por el algodón.

Estuvieron un rato discutiendo hasta que Kagura logró su cometido y se fue a comprar su algodón de dulce.

Kagura caminaba hacia dónde estaba Sougo con una gran sonrisa, mientras empezaba a comer su algodón de azúcar extra grande. Sin embargo, no espero ver a su acompañante hablando con una chica que parecía estar coqueteando con el, se detuvo observando aquella escena y sintió una presión mayor en su pecho junto con una rabia inexplicable.

" _El está conmigo"_ pensó.

No sabía cómo empezó a caminar tan rápidamente hacia el castaño, quien al verla se sorprendió por alguna extraña razón. Cuando se acercó a ellos, lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar la mano del sádico y alejarlo de esa muchacha; lo más pronto que pudiera.

Dos pares de ojos miraron interesado por la acción de la chica de cabello bermellón.

— ¿Qué te pasa china? ¿Estas en tus días? – preguntó el castaño curioso de la reacción de la chica.

— No pasa nada – dijo la chica queriendo evitar su mirada. Aquellos sentimientos que sintió al ver al castaño con esa chica no la dejaban —. ¿Acaso querías seguir hablando con esa chica?

Sougo se sorprendió por ese ataque de celos, que seguro ella no se había dado cuenta. Aquello provocaba una gran satisfacción dentro de su ser.

China le había confirmado una vez más, que estaba interesado en él aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

— Vaya no pensaba que fueras tan celosa china – sonrió burlonamente para provocarla.

— ¿Quién tendría celos de un sádico como tú? Solo lo pregunto por casualidad – desvió la mirada toda molesta y nerviosa.

— Entonces iré a seguir hablando con ella…

Aquellas palabras causaron un gran nudo en la garganta de la chica, quien tomó la manga del chaleco del sádico; para impedir que se fuera detrás de esa chica.

— Estás saliendo conmigo, estúpido sádico -soltó la chica molesta —. Si me dejas te dejaré en el hospital.

Su amenaza era clara e intimidante para cualquiera. Sin embargo, para Sougo era solo una melodía para sus oídos.

— Tú me preguntaste, además cada vez que salimos siempre estás golpeándome – argumento.

— ¡Eso es porque me besas sin avisos! – el rostro de Kagura ya no se podía diferenciar con su cabello, gracias al tono rojizo que le adornaba.

— Entonces ¿Si te dijera que te quiero dar un beso me dejarías? – pregunto curioso el castaño, desenfado que le dijeron un si.

— ¡C-Claro que no, pre-prefiero que Shinpachi me bese! -respondió nerviosa a tal pregunta. Sin saber que había lastimado al chico Con sus palabra.

Soyo sintió una opresión en el pecho también al escuchar aquella respuesta de su amiga, miro de reojo al nombrado que estaba sonrojado por la vergüenza. Mientras que Gintoki recién despertaba sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

— Ya veo… - soltó el chico sin emoción alguna.

Fue en ese momento en que la chica se dio cuenta de sus palabras y miró como el chico la miraba con una frialdad nunca antes vista. Sintió como el nudo en la garganta y la presión en su pecho se hacía más fuerte.

" _Es mejor decirlo ahora"_ se dijo así misma, preparando toda su determinación para decir su decisión.

— Será mejor que regresemos. Te llevaré a tu casa. -soltó el castaño, interrumpiendo el pensamiento de la chica con ojos azulados.

Kagura empezó a sentirse culpable por lo que pasaba al chico que estaba al frente de ella. No quería ver esos ojos le transmitiera frialdad, aun así, creía que era lo mejor terminar con esta salida.

No obstante, ella no quería que terminara.

— Sádico yo…

— No digas nada china, ya entiendo que te desagrado -soltó de forma venenosa, sintiendo el dolor por sentirse rechazado por la única chica que le interesaba.

La única chica que amaba.

Fue entonces cuando Kagura se dio cuenta que ni siquiera la miraba, solo aparentaba hacerlo. Aquello hizo que se molestara demasiado.

Se acercó al sádico y le dio un golpe en la cara.

— ¿Que diablos? – Sougo ya no podía entender lo que le pasaba a la chica que estaba frente de él, su mente sólo podía responder que estaba más loca de lo normal.

— ¡Eres un estúpido! – le gritó la chica enfurecida.

— ¿Estúpido? – el castaño se levantó cansado de todo lo que estaba pasando — ¡Yo no soy quien está haciendo una cosa para luego venir y decir otra cosa! -le gritó.

Kagura se sintió atacada.

— Pues yo por lo menos no estoy diciendo que me gusta alguien, para luego coquetear con otro -soltó recordando lo que paso hace rato con la chica.

— Yo no estaba coqueteando con esa chica fastidiosa – soltó el castaño conteniendo su furia. Dejando en shock a kagura — Aquello que dije fue solo para fastidiarte y ponerte celosa.

Kagura podía ver qué le decía la verdad en sus ojos carmín.

— Yo te odio – el flequillo tapaba sus ojos azulados, sin poder ver sus expresivos ojos azulados. El castaño se iba a ir, ya que no quería seguir escuchando como lo rechazaba; sin embargo, cuando dio el primer paso para alejarse fue detenido por la chica de cabello bermellón —. Odio que me hagas sentirme así, odio que estés en mi mente a cada segundo. Que me moleste cada oportunidad que tienes, pero lo que mas odió es que no me mires ¡Que te alejes de mi lado porque lo que realmente siento es que me gustas demasiados, maldito!

Kagura abrió los ojos lo más que podía al darse cuenta por fin, que esa fuerza era solo un sentimientos más, un sentimiento que solo se dirigía al chico que estaba al frente suyo; mirándola sorprendido y con un rubor en sus mejillas.

— Ves que no era difícil aceptar tus sentimientos, estúpida china –fue lo que pudo decir el castaño, al mismo tiempo se acercaba a la chica con una sonrisa sincera.

Kagura solo miraba como el sádico se acercaba a ella, dejándose llevar por sus emociones recién descubierta; se lanzó a los brazos del castaño y entonces se besaron de forma tierna que también tenía un toque de pasión. Transmitiendo todo aquellos sentimientos que sentía.

Gintoki estaba en piedra desde el momento en que escucho a su hija confesarse, mientras una feliz Soyo abrazaba a un sonrojado Shinpachi por lograr grabar el momento de la confesión junto con el beso de su amiga y ahora novio.

— ¡No permitiré que Souchiro-kun tenga la pureza de mi hija! – dijo Gintoki tras recuperarse del shock y levantándose del lugar donde se escondía.

" _nos van a pillar"_ se dijo así mismo un asustado Shinpachi por el movimiento que hizo el enojado adulto. Pensó en todas las posibilidades y tomo la mejor que le parecía: huir junto con Soyo.

Gintoki volteó hacia su lado al no sentir que lo seguía. Sintiéndose traicionado al ver que no estaba ni Shinpachi, ni Soyo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué significa todo esto? – se preguntó, sin entender nada. Hasta que sintió dos aura poderosa y peligrosa dirigida a su persona.

Logrando que tiemble de miedo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, gin-chan? – pregunto la chica de cabello bermellón. Quien estaba rodeada por un aura roja.

— Sabía que alguien estaba detrás de todos mis intentos frustrados, ¿Cierto jefe? ¿O debería llamarle suegrito? – la voz siniestra del castaño mostraba que no estaba de buen humor al recordar todos los intento fallido de besar a Kagura. Su aura era de color azul.

— E-esperen chicos… ha-hay una b-buena explicación… - el sudor y el miedo estaba en todo el cuerpo del pobre Gintoki.

Un grito de una mujer en medio del parto se escuchó por todo el parque.

Shinpachi negó al escuchar el grito de mujer, sabiendo que era su profesor idiota que sufría en manos de aquel par de sádico.

— Podemos aprovechar que estamos en el parque y tener una cita, Shinpachi-kun – aquellas palabras de Soyo provocaron que el cuatro ojos se sonrojara.

— Cla-Claro – acepto Shinpachi nervioso por la excelente idea.

De esa manera empezó a disfrutar los juegos con la chica que amaba.


End file.
